


A Measure of Trust

by Effing (Ramen)



Series: drabble bucket [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen/pseuds/Effing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, admittedly, an unlikely team-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of Trust

Dozens of eyes--some even real--followed Steve as he walked in, half a step behind Loki to remind them both he'd be doing the talking. A figure dressed in lavender robes waited for them to draw nearer before speaking. "Since when does Loki consort with Captain America?"

"Since it came to benefit me," Loki answered; Steve heard the condescending smile without looking. Loki could betray him here if he wanted to, kill him and make a new plan. "I've found he makes an excellent distraction."

He was giving the signal. For a few more minutes, they were a team.


End file.
